U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,446 A describes a waterproof housing for an electronic device. The housing consists of two housing parts and a housing cover. Seals are fitted between the first and second parts of the housing and between the second part of the housing and the housing cover. The first and the second housing part and the housing cover are rigidly attached to each other. The first housing part features a recess to accommodate a circuit board.